A Series Of Bad Things That Could Happen !!!!!
by Star Requiem
Summary: WARNING : Garet bashing .
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN IT GOD ****IT !!!!!  
  
Author's Note : I'm sorry all , I do put indents for paragraphs but I use  
notepad and it's screwed up .....  
  
  
A Series Of Bad Things That Could Happen To The GS Gang !!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Well , one day the gang were all just lazing around and doing nothing . They were at Kraden's Cottage  
enjoying some tea . " Yay , we beat the villains !!!!! " exclaimed Garet ecstatically . " I know, those  
guys were so stupid ..... " said Jenna . All of a sudden , they heard a sound . "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"  
it screamed . " Oh no , that was Issac and Mia . They all ran outside and saw a floating bubble with Issac  
and Mia trapped inside of it . " What happened ?! " asked Kraden . " Issac stated that he didn't know and   
didn't care , as long as they just got him out of the bubble . So , they all tried , using their attacks .  
Ivan attacked with a lightning bolt , it struck the bubble and an explosion occurred , sending up piles of   
dust and dirt . As the smoke cleared the bubble was flawless and Issac and Mia were fried , but still trapped .  
Mia tried to freeze the bubble , but nothing happened except they were frozen inside it . Next , Jenna and Garet  
both attacked with their Fire Ball attacks . All that did was burn Issac and Mia . Everyone became extremely ticked   
off that their attacks didn't work so they tried a different approach . " Well, it's like this . Don't bubbles   
usually pop due to sharp objects ? Of course they do so what we do is pop it with something sharp !!!!! " exclaimed Ivan .  
So the gang was off to try and break it with their sharpest objects . Ivan walked up to it with a sewing needle and  
pricked it , but all that did was bend the needle . " Rats ..... " he said as he let someone else have a go .  
Next Mia tried to slam it with her mace , but all it did was blow her back into the wall and make her bounce   
rapidly back and forth between the walls of the bubble . Jenna just stood there whilst Garet charged full speed at the   
bubble with his sword . He hit it so hard that he went flying back up into the sky . They all looked up and saw a  
twinkle in the sky just before he dropped down like a rock due to his weight . The bubble was stiil unpopped but now   
they all had other things to take care of like saving Garet from breaking his neck as he was falling head first toward   
the ground . They were all very worried that he was going to die and so was he because he was screaming like a girl   
whilst he fell . But ..... they weren't in time and missed catching him ...........................................  
...................................................................................................................  
...................................................................................................................  
...................................................................................................................  
...................................................................................................................  
...................................................................................................................  
Luckily , Garet fell head-first or ahem, hair-first onto the bubble . The bubble popped and he now had spirals in his  
eyes because he hit the ground afterward . Everyone was happy Issac and Mia were okay and they went inside leavign Garet .  
That night , when they were just having a before bed snack , Ivan asked , " Guys , don't you feel like we're forgetting something ? "  
" Yeah I do , but it's probably nothi ..... " Issac was cut off by a high-pitched girlish scream . Right away everyone knew who  
it was . " OH MY GOD , GARET !!!!! " and so they all rushed outside to see what had happened . It seemed that Garet had fallen   
straight into a pile of dog crap . After that, they all went inside to get to bed, this time including Garet . " I feel like there is   
something else we're forgetting ..... " Ivan said . " Oh forget it Ivan ..... " said Jenna . AAAANNNNDDDDDDDDD SSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO,  
they all went to bed forgetting that they had left the popcorn maker on .....  
  
  
To Be Continued .....  
  
  
Well , hope you enjoyed this story . Oh yeah , To Azu : Remind the GS Gang that they can't break the bubbles that way , and that it was   
just a fluke that Garet's hair happened to be pointy . Those bubbles ARE unbreakable !!!!! ~Ice Angel 


	2. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: You get the point .....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, the next day, as the gang awoke, they found that they could not get up . This was  
because they were in ceiling high popcorn !!!!! (don't ask me how a package of popcorn made   
that much but oh well.....) " OH MY GOD !!!!! WE LEFT THE POPCORN MAKER ON !!!!! " yelled Ivan .  
" WHAT DID YOU SAY IVAN ? I CAN'T HEAR YOU ? " yelled Garet . " WHAT?! " yelled Ivan. " WHAT?!" yelled  
Garet back . "WHAT ?!" " WHAT ?! " "WHAT ?! " " WHAT ?! " " WILL YOU TWO STOP IT ALREADY" screamed Mia .  
" WHAT ?! " yelled Ivan and Garet . " WHAT ?! " yelled Mia . " WHAT ?! " yelled Ivan and Garet . " KEEP  
IT DOWN YA LITTLE WHIPPERSNAPPERS !!!!! I'M TOO OLD FOR THIS NONSENSE !!!!! " yelled Kraden . " WHAT ?!"  
yelled Ivan, Garet, and Mia . " WHAT ?! " yelled Kraden . " WHAT'S GOING ON ?! " yelled Isaac . "WHAT ?! "  
yelled Ivan, Garet, Mia, and Kraden . "WHAT ?! " yelled Isaac . " WHAT IS GOING ON OVER IN THERE ?! " yelled   
the next-door neighbor . "WHAT ?! " yelled Ivan, Garet, Mia, Kraden, and Isaac . " SHUT UP !!!!! " yelled a cranky  
Jenna . " WHAT?! " yelled Ivan, Garet, Mia, Kraden, Isaac, and the next-door neighbor . " WHAT ?! " yelled Jenna .  
" OKAY, THAT'S IT I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS !!!!! " said Garet as he began eating his way through the popcorn . He ate his   
way over to where Isaac was . " ISAAC !!!!! " yelled Garet wth his mouth full of popcorn so he was spitting it all-over   
Isaac . " What ? " said Isaac . " I FOUND YOU !!!!! " screeched Garet as he squeezed Isaac as hard as he could . Isaac was  
squeezed so hard he turned Yellow-Green and puked . Next Garet took Isaac and ate his way through the popcorn to Mia .   
After their reunion they set out again while Garet led the way eating popcorn . All of a sudden, Saturos and Menardi appeared .  
" Hey, what's with all the popcorn ?! " asked Menardi . " We left the popcorn maker on..... " said Isaac . " AND IT'S STILL ON !!!!! "  
yelled Saturos . " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!! " everyone screamed as the whole town was filled with popcorn . After Garet  
ate his way to everyone, they were back together and began to think of a good plan . " Well, for starters, didn't I say that we forgot  
something last night ?! " Ivan yelled . " WELL IT ISN'T OUR FAULT !!!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS ALWAYS MAKING LAME PLANS AND ARGUING WITH  
EVERYONE !!!!! SO HA HA !!!!! " yelled Garet . " ..... actually that's you ..... " said Ivan . The gang busted down laughing . " OH, OH,   
I KNOW, I KNOW !!!!! PICK ME !!!!! PICK ME !!!!! " yelled Garet . " What ?!" said Isaac . " We throw a party in Vale then all sorts of people  
can come and help us eat the popcorn !!!!! " said Garet so excited he was drooling all over the place . " GARET THAT IS ABOUT THE LAMEST PLA.....  
wait a second, that might work ! Good job Garet !!!!! " said Ivan . And so the gang let their Djinn go give invitations to a whole bunch of towns  
and soon, everyone, people from: Vale, Vault, Bilibin, Kolima, Xian, Tolbi, Kalay, Lalivero, Suhulla, Imil, and a bunch of other places were there.  
" Yay !!!!! Everyone came !!!!! " yelled Garet ecstatically . " This was great ! " said Isaac . " Yeah, but I have one question ..... " said Ivan with'  
a look of worry in his eyes . " What's that ? " asked Jenna . " Did any of you turn off the popcorn maker ?! " " OH NO !!!!! " yelled Isaac, Garet, Ivan,  
Mia, Jenna, Kraden, Saturos, Menardi, Alex, Felix, and Sheba . They all dashed for the house . Sure enough, there was the popcorn maker , producing burnt,  
blackened popcorn kernals . Sparks began to fly everywhere . " NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooo ..... " yelled Isaac  
in slow motion as he dove for the popcorn maker . His finger hit the off button and he got electrocuted . All of a sudden, something rose from the popcorn .  
It was the popcorn monster !!!!! " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!! Everyone run !!!!! IT'S A MONSTER !!!!! " yelled  
Mia . " AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!! IT'S ALIVE !!!!! " yelled Kraden . " Wrong line old man ..... " yelled Jenna as she grabbed Kraden and  
they all ran out . Little did they realise that the popcorn monster was really just poor old Garet . He ate the popcorn on him self and all of the popcorn in the house .  
He then went to bed and fell asleep . The others all eventually came in and fell asleep too . Everyone had gone home, except Saturos and Menardi were camping in the living  
room . They had all fallen asleep and forgot to clean up all that slippery butter all over Vale .....  
  
  
To Be Continued ..... 


End file.
